What if?  Toothless could still fly
by jackdaniel0
Summary: The title says it all!  Toothless still gets to meet Hiccup, don't worry.  Only, with a twist...
1. Launch out to Launch in

Here, I'm gonna introduce a new style in stories. You'll get to see it around the middle. Also, I got the What If idea from Alotted Sylence. Had a poll on what if Toothless didn't get shot.

Chapter 1 - Launch out to Launch in

"Well?"

"..."

"What, no?"

"..."

"Oh c'mon, I said I was sorry!"

"C'mon...You can't blame Tor for it. It's not his fault you didn't g-"

"I'm not Tor, Zamer!"

"We all agreed we'd call you Tor, Tor."

"Still, doesn't mean we can't call him by his real name-"

"Which is Torayo."

"Thanks, Sariyo and Sariya."

"...C'mon..."

"Wait for us!"

"You wait, Zamer!"

The Silent One's POV

I flew through the same route I always took on all our raids. It wasn't long before I got to my spot, and to the island first than all the others. I was first to arrive because, well, I like it. The others were getting ready.

I just waited, sitting patiently on the cliff, waiting for my signal. My green, cat eyes, as I was told, or more specifically, mocked, scanned each Zayura I saw. The one with the red beard MUST be somewhere...

Noticing some more types of dragons coming, I switched my target. My big, scanning eyes glanced at each Dairosu, one of our own kind, looking for Tor.

There was an explosion near the center of Zayu. The raid has begun! I quickly continued my search for Tor.

I was lucky to find Tor as the last Dairosu to come. I never showed up at the beginning of raids. Only at the middle or end. Since it would be pretty long until the signal, I took a quick nap, as I always do. I liked them when waiting during raids.

...

I awoke to the sound of a Zasaikou, the two headed dragon that needed cooperation to make flames, coming to me. Although I was still drowsy, I could easily identify it. It was Sariyo and Sariya. "Well?"

"They're about to fire their rock blaster. And Tor's with the leader." I stood up as soon as Sariyo and Sariya mentioned Tor battling the leader of the Zayuras. I couldn't help but smirk.

"About time..."

I spread out by night-black wings. They were large, and I rose my tail, while lowering my upper body. Then, with tons of force, I took off, pushing off the ground with my front paws and letting the wind help me fly up, dragging along my lower body.

I made my trademark noise, to show that there was an incoming Night Fury. It was what the Zayuras called it. And it seemed to actually make sense...

"Aaaarrrrrrrrwwwwwwww" "NIGHT FURY!" One of the Zayura's shouted. "Get down!"

"CHRZZ-PFWOO!" The fireball blasted out of my mouth, and it hit the rock blaster. Right on target...

Haha! Just like the other rock blasters, it got blown to smithereens! Oh wait...only the top. Not the entire thing. More for me!

I did a quick, agile U- Turn and flew back towards the big rock blaster. I charged my shot again, and BOOM! Pop goes the weasel! Heheh, I'm having fun! And to think I was all sad before the raid...

Since the rock blasters were out, my job was done. I never stole any food. I just helped the dragons keep from getting hurt. Letting all the other dragons know, I told them with a great roar that I was leaving. "AAAWWR!" They responded with their own roars.

Hm? Another rock blaster? Boy, these Zayura's sure are resourceful. Literally, too! I roared again to let them know I was going in for one more shot. They responded, again, with their roars. So this is it!

"AAaaarrrrwwwwwweeeee-CHRZZ-PFWOO!" And that rock blaster went pop to-BOOSH!

Huh? What was that? Oh no...it's a spin grapple! They catch you, and when the Zayuras find you, they kill you since you're stuck! I had to avoid it!

I did a barrel roll, with my tail flailing around. The swingy catchy barely missed my tail, but it managed to knock the end of my tail bad! A great spike of pain shot up from my left tail wing, up to my spine, and then my head. I felt dazed...ugh, I'm falling...No! I had to get out!

Seeing that I'm in no condition to fly back, I had to look for someplace to crash before I crashed in to the sea! I spotted a great, hollow cove. That seemed like a good place to crash...I quickly turned my wing a little to fly myself in there, but I missed! Instead, I hit a tree which knocked me out...

cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the mentioning of Tor with the leader<strong>

Tor's POV

I was fighting, while on fire, with the big, fat leader of the Zayuras.

Unfortunately, I kept getting powed in the face...Darn it! It hurt each time he powed me with his pow power, it seriously hurts! I just want to bite his darn hands off!

Too bad I couldn't get the chance, because I heard it coming! "NIGHT FURY!" One of the Zayura's shouted. "Get down!"

That was my cue! I quickly crawled away from the rock blaster, which was about to go kaboom any second now.

**Okay, since fanfiction doesn't allow the kind of new style, I gotta split the POVS in to different sections -.-**


	2. The Meeting of the Two Heroes

**More Dragon names! Mwa ha ha!**

Chapter 2 - The Meeting of the Two Heroes

"I have brought down this mighty beast!" I stirred from the sudden shout. Something that was standing on me fell off. I opened my eyes.

A Zayura, of course. Why can't I move? I looked at my body to see myself stuck...

under a tree that fell on me. And the zayura was holding...oh snap, not a...

...shiny doom branch...

It's part of the Zayura's arsenal, used for poking. It is said that the branch can stab right through dragon scales because of it's burning shinyness. Who knew that shiny can be scary?

"I'm going to cut out your heart...and take it to my father, " The Zayura said. "I'm a VIKING!" The Zayura's face was as fierce as a pouncing tiger. Survivors from the sceptor stick described the vikings cruel, heartless, cold, emotionless face before giving death to us. It purges even the bravest dragons, knowing that they were on the brink of death, and almost no way to escape, and they were right...I can't remember the last time I was scared out of my wits like this...This small, little Zayura can cause so much fear...Just like _her_.

Wait...father and viking? Is that what the Zayura's call themselves?

_Vikings?_

Strange name...and father...So these "vikings" have family. Inter-Why am I caught up in science when this little Zayu-Viking whatever's going to poke me?

The viking held the sceptor stick over his head, eyes closed, ready to stab in to my chest, and cut out my heart as it said.

Not able to witness the event, I just closed my eyes, making a moo-ing noise to let the Zayura know that it could do away with me.

The Viking's breathing was so hard I could even hear and feel it! And it's stinky...a little...

I just waited, and waited...and waited...

Waiting...waiting...and WAITING...and waiting...

Is this how long it takes for them to poke us? 'Cause if it is, we could get up and rip their heads off, if we weren't stuck under a tree or their spin gra-

"I did this..."

What? The viking just said I did this...well, of course it did! It nearly caught me with it's spin grappler, and because of the pain it gave me, I am stuck under a darn tree ready to get poked to death!

Wait...the hard breathing's stopped. I heard footsteps. Could it be reinforcements? No, it was the viking..._walking away?_ Vikings never walk away from their prey! Atleast, I was told so..

The footsteps stopped...only for a brief moment. I opened my eyes.

Hm...I wasn't paying attention the first time I looked. Interesting...this viking has some sort of curly...string on it's head. I wonder if it's the hair that Zayura's have...But it's so slick and soft

looking! And it looks like it has layers of skin. One looks like a fur coat...and the inside was green, reaching only up to the little fellow's hands. And it's feet were big...and brown...and the eyes...They were the same color as mine!

Wait-what the? The viking's looking at me...at my eyes, too. We stared for a long time... |_I looked back at the Night Fury only to have it staring at my eyes. This feeling I'm getting...is it...fear? From a Night Fury? So it's feared of the fact that I'll kill it...right here and now..._

I could see in this vikings eyes..._fear_, just like mine... |_Ugh, nevermind!_ I quickly stopped staring and looked away on the path away back to Berk.

|And then...I ran off.

The viking quickly ran off. Probably back to Zayu. Very strange meeting indeed...

...Now that the meeting's over, how the snippy do I get this tree off my back? It's giving me a cramp! Ugh...if only Gargate was here. He could easily push it off...I think.

I decided that I should recover, since I was still incredibly weak. I took a quick nap.

Hiccup's POV

I finally got back to Berk, and back to my house. I took a sigh, knowing that dad would be there, ready to give me a fat scolding. I stared at my house for a long time, lost in thought of the Night Fury.

I shook myself out of my thoughts, and opened the door, entering in. Dad's not home yet...Good, must be at a meeting. Time to make my move!

Back to the Night Fury

I woke up to the sound of some clattering noises. I opened my eyes, and the viking was back, with a bigger scepter stick of shiny doom...and a pow power...Strange. What was the viking doing? It grabbed the big scepter stick, and then rose it up, although having some difficuilty. If it was going to try and chop me...

Instead, it chopped part of the tree I was stuck under. Then it grabbed the pow power, and banged it against the tree, slowly letting the tree roll off, although inflicting some pain.

Now's my chance!

I quickly barrel rolled, slapping the pow power out of it's hands, and then pounced on the viking on to a rock, with my claws on it's neck.

I stared at it's eyes for a brief moment...seeing fear again, only much greater than last time. I could just fly away...or blow this viking to bits, for revenge of nearly getting myself catched and stabbed.

I decided...

I reared up, letting go of the vikings neck, and then opened my mouth. For a brief moment, I was still, and then...I lunged my head towards the vikings own head.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Toothless about to get 'killed' by Hiccup<strong>

** Hiccup's POV**

"I did this..." I got this poor Night Fury under a tree...and I had to do something about it.

No, what am I talking about? This is my chance to kill it...but...it's so...

* * *

><p><strong>OH, TOOTHLESS DID NOT JUST TRY AND LEAVE A CLIFFHANGER! Is Toothless going to rip Hiccup's head off? Hiccup hopes not!<strong>

**Hiccup:He'll-**

**SH!**


	3. Kidnapped

**I would like to thank Bler for the idea of Toothless k-**

**Hiccup:Shhhh!**

**...You were waiting for that to happen, weren't you?**

Chapter 3 - Kidnapped

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAOWR!" I roared in the vikings face. The little viking yelped in fright. Now was my chance!

Not even giving it another chance to try and poke me with it's branch, I quickly ran off and flew off, back to the den...

I got back, safe, but dazed, and was greeted by my friends. "Yo, nameless!" Tor called. I frowned at the greeting.

Thankfully, Zamer head-butted Tor's hip, making him grunt in pain. "Don't listen to him. We're glad you're back. What happened?" I looked away, before sighing...

"I was hit and got stuck under a tree...And then one of those Zayura's-No, vikings_vikings,vikings,a_ as they call themselves, tried to kill me, but instead freed me when it was the one that got me stuck under that blasted wooden pillow."

"No way! That's not possible. Zayura's-I mean, vikings, don't go back on a catch!" Sariyo and Sariya said in disbelief.

"You can always ask the baby viking that decided to let me free instead of killing me and taking my heart to it's...father." I lowered my top eyelid to show that I was completely serious about this.

"Prove it, then." Tor was messing around with me. I can see that darn smirk on his face. Yearning to prove him wrong, right in his face, I said, "Alright. I'll arrange a meeting. Come with me-" I was interrupted when Gargate flew in.

"That was close, nearly got eaten by that big fat alligator." He sighed. Gargate was a Gargantuan, a Dairosu that had a bumpy chin, was fat, small wings, clumsy, and-oh yeah! Didn't like to get scratched under the chin.

"Anyway, 'sup, bud'?" Gargate was my best friend. He was always there to comfort me when I needed it the most. I smiled. "Nothing much, other than the fact that I got stuck under a tree and was about to get killed by a viking, which is what the Zayura's called themselves, but the viking instead let me go and pushed off the tree I was on. Then I roared in it's face and flew away and now here I am."

Gargate listened to me. "Interesting...So these vikings have their own way of names." Gargate always believed me, because we were friends, and we never lied to each other. "You don't actually believe this dope, do you?" Tor said, swatting my head. Ow...

Gargate frowned at me being swatted. "Well, he can prove it."

"And I will by arranging a meeting! Follow me." I went out to our 'port', before flying off. The others followed me.

We were there, at the cove that was near my crash landing. "Now, you all stay here and I can go get the fellow." And with that, I flew off.

I didn't have to fly far, because that viking was where it freed me. What in the name of Big Tara's name was it doing here? It was so strange...Maybe this viking knew I was coming, and it decided to come to me to save me the effort! I swooped down to grab it by it's shoulders. It screamed pretty loudly, so I had to get back to the cove to avoid attracting unwanted attention.

Finally, I arrived and dropped the viking down, right in the middle of the circle that my friends made, getting all up in his face. The viking did nothing but look around frantically, for an escape or for something else, I did not know nor care.

I was not kidding when they were all up in his face... "He's so weak!" "He looks cute." "Hey, his heads big!" "No less than yours."

**I know, I know, very short chapter, but ideas will be appreciated .**

**Hiccup: He's just lazy.**

**Jerk.**


End file.
